Thomas
Narrator: Over the years, millions Thomas and the Magic Railroad This enchanting tale which features Thomas and all his pals is expected to do no less than its predecessors. And to make sure of this, Walt Disney Studios Home Entertainment has created an aggressive marketing campaign ever, including a massive media blitz, along with one of the strongest cross-promotional teams ever assembled for this franchise, guaranteed to make this one of the most asked-for children videos in your store this holiday season. Starting with an exciting cross-promotion with Denny's restaurants, consumers will receive a free child's entry with a purchase of any adult entry as they present the certificate found inside Thomas and the Magic Railroad DVD and Blu-ray. Denny's will also create awareness for Thomas and the Magic Railroad DVD and Blu-ray with special children's entry place mats, stickers, posters and cups, featuring Thomas, Wallace, Gromit and the hole gang in over 1650 restaurants nationwide. A $3 mail-in consumer rebate will be offered with the purchase of Thomas and the Magic Railroad and any other toys from Thomas and Friends series. This will be communicated via inserts inside Thomas and the Magic Railroad DVD and Blu-ray and on millions of Denny's children's entry place mats. To further support the franchise beyond the 2019 Christmas holiday, McDonald's will support Thomas and the Magic Railroad with a national children picnic meal promotion of its own. Consumers will receive one of four Thomas and the Magic Railroad premiums, featuring Thomas, Lady, Wallace and Gromit free. With the purchase of a special children picnic meal, premiums can also be purchased separately. McDonald's will support this promotion via a 3 week national television blitz, as well as a wide variety of in-store P.O.P. Knowledge Adventure is on board with two new exclusive CD-ROM offers. First, there's Thomas and Friends Preschool Adventure CD-ROM for only $24.95, a $10 savings off suggested retail. That's exclusively available through the insert found in Thomas and the Magic Railroad DVD and Blu-ray. Second, there's the exciting Disney and Universal Movie Magic 8-Pack of CD-ROMs that includes Winnie the Pooh and the Honey Tree Animated Storybook, Toy Story Activity Center, The Lion King Animated Storybook, The Land Before Time Movie Book, Dragonheart Medieval Creativity Center, The Little Rascals Movie Book, Exosquad Movie Book and the Babe Movie Book, all for the unbelievable low price of $19.95. Consumers can order both products via a special toll-free number listed on the DVD and Blu-ray insert. And if consumers purchase all the games at the same time, shipping is free! A $4.95 value, which increases their overall savings to $24.95. Lifetouch National School Studios retail is back with the ever popular Thomas and the Magic Railroad Treasure Chest, consisting of branded merchandise from favorite children's titles. Every DVD and Blu-ray contains an insert card for this $25 value, priced at only $10.99 plus shipping and handling. Equity Toys is promoting an exclusive offer for consumer rebates on Thomas and Friends toys. Get a $2 rebate on Thomas and Friends plush characters or a $1 rebate on Thomas and Friends figurines via an impact rebate inside Thomas and the Magic Railroad DVD and Blu-ray. Walt Disney will support the release of Thomas and the Magic Railroad with a steam engines media blitz, starting with spot television in the top 50 markets. National cable television on the Family Channel, Lifetime, the Learning Channel, Discovery, Nick-at-Nite, USA and TBS, children's cable including Nickelodeon, Cartoon Network, Discovery Family and USA Network. There will also be on-air promotions by a children's club on-air television. A national consumer print campaign will appear in magazines, including Sesame Street, Parents, Disney Adventures, Nickelodeon and USA Weekend. The total results of this steam engines media blitz will reach 97% of all households 10.8 times, creating a total of over 600 million consumer impressions. In-store P.O.P. that encourages to enter the Baskin-Robbins/Thomas and the Magic Railroad 1-900 sweepstakes. P.O.P. support will consist of a two-sided standee, featuring Thomas and the Magic Railroad on one side and all these Thomas and Friends DVDs and sing-along songs on the other. Plus, a 12-unit counter display, 18, 24 and 48-unit floor merchandisers, and a 48-unit combo floor merchandiser. the 1-900 sweepstakes boots interest on Thomas and the Magic Railroad as callers a message to Arendt Disney latest hit and every call is a winner as consumers went instantly a pair of neon cool shades or other get prizes and true merchandise a grand prize trip to the Disney's Hollywood Studios. also, rentals will soar the 1-900 number message on the Thomas and the Magic Railroad dvd and blu-ray will build rental excitement as customers tell their friends to watch this cool magic and play the sweepstakes everyone will be wearing their Thomas and the Magic Railroad cool shades and talking about these exciting movie sweepstakes. Plus, every dvd and blu-ray limited edition Marvel and DC comics book of Thomas and the Magic Railroad. consumer coupon $3 with the purchase of Payless shoes. On-line promotions will be on the Walt Disney Studios Home Entertainment website. Look for the special on-pack sticker, promoting over $30 in savings on valuable offers inside every Thomas and the Magic Railroad DVD and Blu-ray. Nationally advertised availability date is December 9, 2019 and Order cut-off April 19, 2019. This latest adventure of Thomas and his pals will be sought after by parents and children alike and is the perfect family film for any dvd and blu-ray library. Well, as the holiday season approaches, what could be better than offering your customers the best surprise of the year? The exciting new release everyone's been waiting for. Thomas and the Magic Railroad, available in consumer for the low price of just $19.98 on DVD and Blu-ray or just $24.98 on 3D Blu-ray. And for the first time ever, look for the first all these Thomas and Friends and Barney animated features in American Sign Language versions. And now here's a look at the fun and prime is coming your way with our exciting 1-900 sweepstakes since Mulan.